This invention relates to an engine apparatus and more particularly to a turbine engine which is controlled by a series of pulses of hot compressed gas.
There exists a great number of patents and technical article involved with and showing the use of turbine engines as a means for powering a motor vehicle such as an automobile. Presently, in view of the increasing fuel problems, there is a desire to provide a more efficient and economical engine while at the same time providing an engine which exhibits a decrease in exhaust pollutants.
A search of these classes reveal patents as U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,363 entitled COMBINED INTERNAL-COMBUSION ENGINE AND TURBINE by J. J. Scott patented on Aug. 4, 1953. The patent describes a turbine which is operated from the exhaust gas of an associated internal combustion engine. Various improvements on such concepts are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,242 entitled MOTOR VEHICLE DRIVE SYSTEM. Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,418 relate to turbine engines particularly adapted for automobiles. Patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,357 shows various embodiments which employ compressors to compress gases by using a free piston machine. In any event, the area is quite crowded and turbine type engines in combination with internal combustion engines and diesel mechanisms have been described for various application.
It still remains a problem to provide an efficient low pollution engine employing a fewer number of moving parts.